


Three's Company

by sherlocks_watson



Category: dan and phil, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dan, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Phil, phil's a kinky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocks_watson/pseuds/sherlocks_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With that, Phil surged forward and crashed his lips onto Dan's, coaxing his mouth open. Carefully, Dan maneuvered so his head was now on the pillow and Phil hovered over him, violating his mouth with his tongue.<br/>---<br/>Set during VidCon 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request based off of the tweets between Jack, Dan, and Pewdiepie at Vidcon. Hope you enjoy xXx

After the day drew to a close, panels and meet n' greets a distant memory, all three of them ended up back in Dan and Phil's shared hotel room. Jack sat cross-legged on one bed eating crappy room service pizza and babbling about a fan who got a little too friendly during their photo shoot. Dan slouched against the other mattress on the floor, his legs extended in front of him, only half listening to the story being told. Phil was lying on his stomach across the bed Dan was sitting against, his arms draped around his boyfriend's shoulders, nodding and smiling along to Jack's words.

Dan really tried to pay attention, but the scent of Phil's shirt kept wafting past him and he could only think about what it would look like crumpled on the floor in the morning. It didn't help that Phil's lips were so dangerously close to his throat, his breath ghosting across his skin.

He snapped back to reality when Jack had quieted. "You're not even listening!" He accused light-heartedly.

"Sorry," Dan blushed at being caught zoned out, "Been a long day."

"I hear ya." Jack dusted off his pizza hands on his pants and rose to leave, "Long story short, he got escorted out by the security guys.” He laughed at his own tale, “Anyways, thanks for dinner, you two. I’m gonna head on back to my room. You guys better get some shut eye too. I hear you have a plane to catch home tomorrow."

Phil rolled off the bed and followed him to the door, "Thanks for stopping in, Jack. Always a pleasure!" They both smiled and the door clicked shut behind him. When Phil turned around, Dan had already started tidying up the room, putting used plates on the tray. He snuck up behind the younger man and snaked his arms around his waist, pulling him flush to his body. Dan inhaled a small gasp and straightened up.

"You know," Phil purred into his ear, "I've been waiting to get you to myself all day. Wanting to get you alone," He turned Dan around so he could face him and was pleased to see his face already flushed pink and his pupils blown, "So I could push you onto that bed, and fuck you into the mattress. You won't be able to sit right tomorrow on the plane without thinking of me.” Phil hummed- the cheeky bastard. “Do you want that?"

Dan swallowed hard, his air coming out in shaky breaths as he nodded. Phil guided him backwards until Dan's legs hit the bed and his knees buckled under him. Phil crawled onto his lap, knees on either side of his thighs, and his lips gently found their way to Dan's as he planted one soft kiss there. Phil moved his mouth down, kissing once on his jaw and sucking on his neck. Dan was eager to get going, and tried pushing his hips up into Phil. He could feel the outline of Dan's hard-on through his jeans and smiled, meeting his request by rolling his hips down and finding friction.

Phil ravished Dan's neck as they essentially dry humped each other. Dan's hands tangled Phil's hair and tugged lightly, encouraging him on. His breaths became pants as he gasped, coming undone. Dan bit his bottom lip to keep quiet, "P-Phil, Phil."

"Mm?" Phil responded without a stutter in his hips.

"Please, _ah_. I wan- I want-"

"What do you want," He stopped kissing and watched Dan's face contort in pleasure, his arms draped over his shoulders.

"F-fuck, ah Phil, _fuck_ me, please. Please. Use me, I want to feel you tomorrow."

With that, Phil surged forward and crashed his lips onto Dan's, coaxing his mouth open. Carefully, Dan maneuvered so his head was now on the pillow and Phil hovered over him, violating his mouth with his tongue.

They made quite haste of each other’s shirts, not caring where stray buttons went. Phil moved his mouth down Dan’s chest, trapping a nipple with his teeth. That earned a groan from the man below him, so he used his hand to tweak the other one as well. It was so easy to get Dan gasping and panting to be fucked. You would’ve thought this was his first time.

Phil unbuttoned and pushed off his boyfriend’s jeans, his pants following soon after. Now Dan was stark naked and pliable beneath Phil, responding to every kiss and touch. Phil crawled off him and sat back to admire his work. Dan’s cock was hard and curled up into his belly and it hadn’t even been touched yet. His mouth was spewing foul words, hands gripped the sheets, and Phil wasn’t even completely undressed yet.

He moved forward again and let one hand work its way down to Dan’s aching prick. He encircled the base and pulled up with a loose fist. That was the friction Dan needed, and he moved one arm up to cover his face. His hips bucked up into Phil’s hand, sliding easily with his precome. Phil looked down at the sight and sucked in a breath.

Neither of them had heard the door open, but Dan opened his eyes and saw a figure standing by in the frame. He hurriedly tried to grab a hold of the sheets to pull them over himself. In his sudden flurry of movement, Phil fell on the other side of his lover, only then realizing who it was. But he wasn’t in any mood to stop, trapping Dan’s earlobe between his lips and palming himself, “It’s only Jack, love.”

Jack was obviously uncomfortable, shifting his weight from foot to foot, “I, uh, m-must’ve left my room key in here.” Phil watched as he, not so smoothly, tugged on the front of his jeans. He had seen _plenty_. His eyes found the plastic card on the nightstand and he moved quickly to get it, “I’ll leave you, uh, to that.” He nodded to the couple on the bed. Then Phil got an idea.

“Stay, won’t you.” The kinky shit, “I mean, if that’s ok with you, love.” Dan didn’t really care. He needed a dick inside of him now and, at this point, he really didn’t care whose it was.

Jack froze, as if considering his options. He glanced and saw the obvious bulge in Phil’s pants and Dan’s mused hair. He nodded slowly, but didn’t know what to do next. Phil took notice and moved up, both men watched carefully as Phil grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

He pulled Jack onto the bed next to Dan and instructed sternly, “You can touch yourself, but you’re only allowed to use him when I say so.” Dan was clearly very fond of this idea. He mewled and rubbed himself through the sheet. Jack nodded quickly and stripped himself of his pants as he watched Phil do the same.

Phil reached and pulled lube from the bedside table, and squirted some onto his fingers. He pulled back the sheets to reveal an aching Dan. He moved over him and teased his entrance with two fingers, pushing in slowly.

Jack braced himself against the headboard with one hand, his legs spread as his other hand worked his cock. He dragged precome down his shaft, using it as a lubricant as he fucked into his hand, desperately wanting the attention of the other two men.

Dan took notice of Jack’s moaning, and couldn’t help but realize how visibly hard the green haired man had gotten, and it encouraged him to move faster down onto Phil’s hand. Phil inserted another finger and scissored him open.

Dan was now practically chanting, “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Phil, _mph_ , please fuck,” as he rode Phil’s hand. Painfully slow, he removed his fingers from Dan’s used ass and lubed his cock, careful to not get himself off just yet.

“Quiet. You wouldn’t want the neighbors to hear us, now will you?” Dan bit his lip again and gasped at the blunt feeling of Phil’s dick at his entrance. Phil moved the younger man’s legs so they were draped over his shoulders, allowing himself more movement. He slowly pushed into Dan and they gasped together.

Jack’s eyes had flown open and he groaned at the sight, his hand moving up as his thumb swept across the slit of his cock. Before Phil made any movement inside Dan, his eyes moved hungrily to look at Jack, and god if he hadn’t been trying so hard to hold off his orgasm, he could’ve come from the sight alone.

Phil leaned over Dan and he whispered lovingly in his ear, “While I fuck you nice and full, you’re going to let our guest use your mouth as he likes, is that okay?” Dan nodded eagerly. At his word, Jack crawled over and threw a leg across Dan’s face, the dark haired man swallowing him down. Jack put both hands on the bed frame and thrust forward timidly into the wet heat of Dan’s mouth. The man below hummed and sent electricity shooting through his entire body, blood curling in his lower belly. He allowed himself to move faster, fucking into his lips

Phil began to move, pulling out almost entirely before sliding back in with a snap of his hips. “Mm, Dan,” He moaned, “So tight for me,” He continued his thrusts, watching his lover’s hands grip at the sheets, looking for any sign of distress just in case. But none came, so he moved harder, slamming himself into Dan, hearing the slapping of skin on skin.

Jack continued rolling his hips into Dan’s mouth, pulling out slightly so he could pay more attention to the head. Dan felt so used, he loved it. A cock down his throat, another in his ass fucking him so hard he’ll feel it tomorrow. And then he felt the tip of Phil’s dick brush against that sweet spot. Then he felt it again, and again, and then without warning he came.

Hot spurts of white liquid shot out from his untouched dick and onto his stomach, almost reaching Jack’s ass. He groaned around the other man’s cock and sucked him down as far as he could in an attempt to get him off. With a few more thrusts forward Jack came down his throat and he pulsed, watching Dan swallow everything. He pulled out and saw a bit of the sticky mess dribble out, but Dan caught it with his tongue watching for his reaction. Jack moaned- that was quite possibly the hottest thing he’s ever done.

Phil watched the exchange and finally reached his point. He thrust one more time into Dan and came harder than he has before. He could feel Phil’s cock pulse as he let go inside of him. Phil pulled himself out of his lover, completely spent.

“That-” He gasped, “Was amazing.” Dan nodded, unable to find himself just yet.

“Jesus,” Jack sighed, struggling to catch his breath as well, “That was- yea.” As they came down from their high, reality began to settle in. “I, uh, should probably get cleaned up.”

“You don’t have to go just yet if you don’t want to.” Phil offered.

“That’s kind but, don’t want people getting the wrong idea when I leave here with you two in the morning.”

Dan chuckled and finally said, “Yea, don’t want anyone thinking we fucked or anything.”

Jack pulled on his jeans, tucking himself into them without caring for his boxers. He slipped his shirt on over his head and made his way to the door, “I’ll see you guys around then, yeah? Maybe we can do this again.” And with that, he was gone.

“I like him.” Phil said.

Dan nodded in response, “Shower?”

“That sounds nice.” As much as it pained Phil, he uncurled himself from Dan’s side to run the water in the bathroom, kissing his nose before he went.


End file.
